


It's Raining (on) Men

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: SinJu Anniversary Month! [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I wrote this really early in the morning, Idiots in Love, It's not working, M/M, Rain, Sinbad Is Trying to Be Romantic, date proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: One rainy night, Judal opens his window to find out what idiot is calling for him this late.It's Sinbad.





	It's Raining (on) Men

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for swearing.
> 
> This is really short and poorly written. Modern AU I suppose. Characterization is probably off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"What the hell do you want?!"

It was raining. At two in the morning. And Judal swore that if this went on for much longer, he would not hesitate to go out onto the street and strangle Sinbad with his bare hands.

"I want you to go out with me!"

 

 

 

"Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Hell yeah, I'm crazy!" Sinbad cried. "Crazy for _you_ , that is."

 

 

That was the last straw.

"I'm coming down there."

"So is that a yes to the date?"

" _Hell no!_ " Judal yelled. _"_ I'm coming down there so I can  _kick your ass!_ "

"But it's pouring out here."

"Then why are you still out there?!"

\-----

After another five minutes, a drenched Judal and Sinbad were sat side by side on the former's couch, a blanket wrapped around each man's shoulders.

"I can't believe you were standing out there for fifteen minutes."

"What can I say? I'm a dedicated man."

"No, you're an _idiot_."

 

"Ok so that aside— is it a yes or a no on the date?"

"Consider _this_ the date."

Sinbad smiled. "Fine by me."


End file.
